Saw
by GrimmXEchelonXShipperXNut
Summary: A Different Version of Saw Adam tells the story of how he and Lawernce were trapped in a room by the pyscho Jigsaw


SPOILER! Well, kinda...this is those who hasn't seen the short video on Saw-Uncut. This story is based on that...and a little bit of the whole movie, so ENJOY and Read and Review PLZ! TY!

Adam breathed hard as he sat in the small room, the only light came from the ciggerate in his hand...his whole body was shaking,his blue eyes, once happy and sparkled...now filled with fear and dull, his once soft brushed brown hair, was now ruffled and a mess, a scar was located on the left side of his head, and a huge black bruise was on his right side of his mouth. As he sat in the room, visions ran through his head as he slowly remembered the torcher he lived through, and the pain he suffered...watching a life be taken away.

_"Some people are so ungratful to be alive, but not you...not anymore."_

Adam shook his head, trying to dispose of the memories...his breathing growing fast, and he suddenly started screaming. Not caring where he was and who watched him, Adam screamed and screamed...asking for help, asking for away out, asking for a place to stay away from the pain.

_Tick...Tick...The clock ticked, counting down the seconds of his beating heart, counting down the seconds of his life...he only a had a few minutes to keep his life from stopping...Tick...Tick..._

Adam continued screaming, trying to break the handcuff's, keeping his hands locked up from being set free. The door opened slowly, and a cop stepped in..he drew his gun and without any words slammed the butt of the gun into Adam's jaw, making the scream fall in nothing. Adam fell back, spitting up blood..he continued shaking, blood running down his jaw, the bruise getting worse. The cop looked down to Adam, then pulled him onto his feet and pushed him down into the chair, as he sat down in the one across the table.

"Alright Adam...I need you to tell me, what happen?"

Adam sat in his chair shaking, he wiped the blood from his chin and looked to the ground. "I...I..was trapped..."

-

_Adam lay breathing faintly in a bathtub, filled up half-way with water...Adam then realized, he was not breathing in air. Gasping for air, he pushed himself into a sitting position...choking up water he climbed weakly out of the tub and lay on the ground completly soaked._

_-_

Adam looked at the table blankly, those memories still clear to him.

The cop looked to him quietly, his eyes fixed on him...making sure no lies were told.

"So, you woke up in a bathtub...why do you think he'd place you there?" Adam stared at the table, not moving his gaze from it...he shook his head lightly and the cop watched him quietly.

-

_Adam looked around quickly, his eyes slowly getting use to the dark...he pushed himself up into a sitting position. _

_"Hello...anyone here, Anyone?" _

_He slowly looked around the room again, then heard a light buzzing. "HELP!" _

_-_

The cop watched Adam, as he continued with the story...his eyes fixed to the table as he were lost in a trance. "I don't know...how I got there...I don't know...where I was..I don't know..." He closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. "I..I..don't know why, I was there..." Adam let his head fall, as he held his head with his hand breathing hard, shaking more and more as he spoke. The cop watched him, and leaned back.

"Then what?"

Adam turned his head, and let it rest there.

"I heard a voice..."

-

_"Evening Adam...I'm sure you are wondering why, you woke in a tub...I'll tell you. I've been watching you Adam...Your life, his always behind walls...and you've always followed in copy other footsteps, taking pictures of people you were hired to watch..now, things are turned around."_

_Adam looked around, looking for the holder of the voice but he was then blinded with a light. _

_"Your not alone Adam, Welcome to my game...Let the games begin." _

_Adam's eyes slowly adjusted to the light and as he looked around, he noticed a man sitting on the other side of the room._

_-_

Adam picked his ciggerate up, and he inhaled slowly..then he coughed lightly, and shook his head again. "He wasn't lying, and I wasn't alone.."

-

_The man on the other side of the room stood slowly _

_"So...Adam,_

_is that tape telling the truth?" _

_Adam looked to him in shock then he bit his bottom lip. "Yeah, guess you can say that..." He looked around, and as he tried to walk he was stopped by a chain around his ancle.__"What about you...don't you have a tape?" _

_The man sat down on a near by pole. "Already heard it..." _

_Adam looked to him, then gasped looking up at the ceiling. Human bones, and body parts hung from chains...Adam stepped back, and started throwing up._

_-_

"We were just another pawn..."

The cop sighed lightly, and leaned foreward. "So, your telling me...some pyscho, took you and trapped you in a bathroom?...Why would someone do that, are you lieing to me Adam..cause when someone lies, they end up..."

Adam's head shot up and he looked to the cop.

"I'M NOT FUCKING LIEING!"

The cop looked to Adam evilly, and then he sat back down...as Adam broke down. "I was kidnapped...I...I..." Adam covered his eyes, and he let his ciggerate drop as he sat there crying. The cop crossed his arms watching Adam.

-

_The man stood slowly, and he looked around. "Hmm, my names Lawrence..." _

_Adam turned to him, wiping his mouth clean..shaking lightly. "Wh..what did your tape say?" _

_Lawrence sighed lightly, looking to the clock. "I've got to kill you or I'll die of a virus going through my veins." _

_Adam watched him quietly, and he looked up to the ceiling again...trying not to puke, but his attention was turned when there was a click. _

_"Evening...You two are probably wondering why you've been locked in the same room together, well I'll tell you. You've both seen each other once before...Dr. Gordon, you've met Adam at the hospital when he was brought in from stroke. Adam, you've met Dr.Gordon when you followed him taking pictures..."Adam and Lawrence looked to each other, then continued listening. "Now you must follow my rules, Dr. Gorden...you've heard your rules, now Adam..your aim in this game is to live...let the game begin."_

_-_

The cop sighed and he threw a needle down infront of Adam. "The virus was inject into both of you, whoever failed...probably would have died..did you know this?"

Adam shook his head lightly, and he looked to him. "N..No, I only knew the virus was in...Lawrence."

The cop nodded, and walked to his side placing his hand on Adam's shoulder. "So, you made it through the game but...how did you unlock yourself?"

Adam looked down to his ciggerate, which burnt in the ash tray.

"I was found..."

-

_Adam lay on the ground, shaking from blood loss...tears streaming down his face as he screamed loudly his voice getting raspy. After almost giving up, the sound of the door was heard and when he looked...police men ran in quickly. Adam looked up to them, his eyes growing heavy and the last thing he saw was a cop pulling the chain from his foot and setting him free._

_-_

"All I remember, is Lawrence...collapsing, and not waking up...he was zapped, but still, a..and then..."

Adam closed his eyes, and he shook his head slowly beginning to cry again.

"B..Before the cops came..th..the..man in the room, w...woke up."

_Adam gasped in horror, seeing the man who thought to be dead..rise slowly then look to him. _

_"Some people are so ungratful to be alive, but not you...not anymore." _

_Adam watched as the man slowly left the room, switching the light of and closing the door behind him. _

Adam rest his head on the table, crying his eyes out...for all the horror he's been through.


End file.
